Someone Like You
by justfallinloveagain
Summary: A lyric fic from Jake Barker's cover of Someone Like You  Adele .  JOGAN.  BASED OFF OF CP COULTER'S DALTON.


A/N: This is based off of Jake Barker's cover of Someone Like You: .com/watch?v=Xf9QXfwHgdM

Thank you for reading, and please review!

* * *

><p>Julian went down the hall towards his dorm, still feeling like he was walking on eggshells to avoid his stalker, as well as Logan. Jules just couldn't take it to see the blonde prefect, when he knew that Logan's heart would never be his.<p>

As he passed the Warbler's room, he noticed that it was empty for once. The piano sat in peace, and there were no unruly Windsors in there, practicing their latest piece.

For reasons unknown to him, Julian wanted to sing right now. He needed to get his pain and frustration out of his chest, and music would be just the thing.

Julian walked in and came to the bench, wondering what he should play. For a moment, he debated with himself whether he should actually sit and play, or just leave and forgo the risk of being caught so vulnerable.

After a minute, he sat down, put down his bag, and stroked the keys with an almost loving touch.

_I've heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a man and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<em>

He let the emotions which he had hiden for so long just wash over him. To an outsider, this song may not mean much, but Julian knew that this song truly was the story of his life.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday, it was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise  
>Of our glory days<em>

He poured his pain into the words, and pounded all of his frustration into the keys of the piano. A few stray tears dripped from Julian's eyes, but he made no actions to stop them. He figured he was allowed to cry after holding back for so long.

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<br>_

Behind him, footsteps echoed unnoticed. Logan had never heard Jules sing with such passion. "_Who is he singing to?",_ Logan wondered to himself. He felt the beginnings of jealousy and anger come up, but shook them away. After all, Julian was straight and those angry feelings were probably just feelings of protectiveness for his friend. If a girl that Jules had loved turned him down, then Logan had the right to feel angry towards her.

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_

Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<p>

As the last notes lingered in the air, Julian heard soft clapping which interrupted his thoughts. Startled, he turned around and stood to meet the green eyes he had just been imagining. The green eyes which he was in love with.

"So, who's the girl, Jules?" Logon smirked.

At first, Julian was confused. What girl? Then he realized that Logan still thought he was straight, and thought that he was singing about a girl.

Julian sneered, "Why do you care, Lo? You don't care about me anymore. You only care about Hummel. He's the only one you ever even look at or talk to anymore."

Stung, Logan whipped back "Well, maybe I only listen to him because he's the only one who's there to listen. Unlike you," he put a hand on Julian's chest and pushed. "The second I find somebody I can be happy with, you always run away, Jules. It's like you don't want me to be happy. Is that it?" Those green eyes Julian loved so much were now flashing dangerously at him.

Julian sprang up and pushed close to Logan, "Of course I want you to be happy, you idiot… I listen to you all the time, you just don't notice me," he said, voice almost a whisper.

Julian seemed close to breaking, but Logan was now angry, and he didn't care, so he pressed on, "What the hell Jules. _I_ don't notice _you_? I notice you," _because you're so_ _freaking amazing and beautiful and you don't even know_, Logan thought, but he couldn't really say that since Jules was straight. "Because you're my best friend_._ But you don't realize that. Maybe it's because you're NEVER HERE. " he was now screaming, with no regard to anything else except for this infuriating boy in front of him.

"Well, you say you're my best friend and that you notice me all the time, but _you don't know the MOST IMPORTANT THING about me._" Julian hissed.

"And what's that?"

"I'm Bi." Logan's eyes grew wide, but after a second, he just shook his head and stared at Julian again.

"How is that the most important thing about you? It's your freaking sexual orientation, that's not a huge deal. At least, that's what you told me when I told you I was gay."

"Well, maybe it's a big deal because I love you." The second these words were out of his mouth, Julian froze. _Stupid words, get back in my mouth,_ he thought to himself.

Logan had also frozen, as he tried to process the words he had just heard. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _That mantra played over and over in his mind, and only after a minute was he able to process them.

Meanwhile, Julian had just spent the entire time staring at Logan's shocked face, watching for any sign that he may feel even the slightest bit the same. After the minute of expressionless shock, Jules decided to just leave Logan to his thoughts and go wallow in his own self-angst.

However, when he turned around to leave, he felt a hand around his wrist tug him back. Logan walked around so he was face-to-face with Julian, and before Jules could understand what Lo was doing, he felt soft lips touch his.

* * *

><p><em>And then they lived happily ever after.<em>


End file.
